Draco and Hermione: The Untamed Passion
by PhantomRaven666
Summary: Hermione discovers her love for Draco and decides to find him and express her love for him. (Contains sexual scenes and strong language).
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't sleep. Her head was far too muddled. Images of Draco kept flashing through her mind. She tried to block them out by thinking about other things: schoolwork for example but she couldn't.

She lay down on her bed, her eyes open. She had felt it for a while now; maybe for a year or two. Strange feelings whenever she saw Draco. She still hated him but there was something else she felt as well. Her feelings for him had intensified greatly recently and for the past month, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for more than a few minutes.

It was very frustrating: she had found it harder to concentrate recently in lessons and with studying. This was worrying: she had always been so intent on studying and focusing in lessons and her almost perfect OWLs had shown this. So what was wrong? Him. HE was what was wrong.

Hermoine needed this to stop but also, more than anything, she needed HIM. That's what is was. That's what those feelings were: lust. "Draco, you little shit," she muttered.

At the sound of Hermione's voice, Pansy turned over and sighed loudly. Hermione stopped with her pondering and tensed. It was very dark but she could she the outline of the other girls' beds. She sat up slowly. Looking around, she was sure that all of the other girls were asleep. She sighed slightly with relief and continued to think. She wanted Draco, she wanted him, despite her hatred towards him. It was a strange feeling: lust and hate combined.

Where would he be? She thought to herself. Her brain sped through various thoughts and memories until it stopped on the image of the Marauders map. Of course. Harry had been saying that Draco was spending an awful lot of time in the Room of Requirement according to the map. She felt sure that he'd be there now. She had made up her mind. She would go and see if he returned her feelings.

She carefully slid out of bed, being sure not to make a sound loud enough to stir any of them. Hermione wasn't going to go and see Draco in her pyjamas, especially not if she was hoping he'd confess his love to her. She moved over to her chest of drawers and opened the top one: her underwear draw. She smiled to herself and she sorted through the drawers, squinting slightly in the dark to make out each garment from the other. Finally, she found the underwear she liked: a red velvet and laced bra and a black laced thong. She'd purchased them specially a few weeks ago with Draco in mind.

Looking around to ensure no one was awake, she self-consciously slipped out of her pyjamas and put the underwear on. It gave her a strange confidence that she had only felt once before: at the Yule Ball. Now she felt sexy and as less unsure about how Draco would react.

Now to decide on the clothes. She decided to wear a red and grey skirt with a white, fitted blouse. She left several buttons undone so that her cleavage peeked out. Hermione then grabbed her tie and put it on as well. She made it very loose so that the knot met the underneath of her round bosom. Finally she grabbed some black heeled shoes and her wand and then walked into the bathroom. She had already mastered non-verbal incantations so merely willed her wand to light up.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She had picked the right clothes but the rest of her appearance wouldn't cut it. She looked down at her legs. Thank God she'd shaved all of her hairy bits yesterday or she'd have a lot of work to do. She glanced round the bathroom but couldn't find what she wanted so left her wand on the bathroom floor and walked out, shutting the door to ensure that little light escaped that could wake up the others.

She tiptoed back into the dormitory and rummaged around Lavender's bedside cabinet and found what she was looking for: make-up and condoms. She shrugged to herself: one must be prepared.

Standing back infront of the mirror, she applied some of Lavender's masacra and blusher. Better already, she thought. Finally, she decided to run a brush through her hair, apply some pink lipstick and slip on the heels. She was ready. "Nox," she thought and her wand light disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione left the common room and ran as silently as she could manage to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password!" the Fat Lady crowed.

"Dilligrout," Hermione hissed, wishing that the Fat Lady wouldn't be so loud.

Luckily, the Room of Requirement wasn't far: it too was on the seventh floor. As Hermione walked along, her mind began to race. Suddenly she recalled all of the cruel names that Draco had called Hermione. She remembered the vicious sneer on his pale face as he snarled the words "filthy mudblood" at her. She had forgotten those countless times while she was too roped up in thinking about how she felt about Draco. She stopped abruptly, a wave of crippling emotion washing over her. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. She needed to go and see him, to at least achieve peace of mind. She bit back the tears and continued walking, her head held high.

She reached the approximate spot where the Room of Requirement was located. She paced up and down three times and said, "I want to see Draco. I want to be where he is. If he is in here, please reveal him to me." She waited for several seconds but nothing happened. It suddenly occurred to her that Draco may have wished for a place where he could not be found. She let out a noise of frustration and closed her eyes, calming herself.

Standing still, she breathed in and out, slowly. She focused hard on on how much she wanted Draco: how much she wanted his lips on hers, how much she wanted his body against hers, how much he wanted him to look deeply into her eyes with passion and how much she wanted him to-

The door appeared before she could finish her thought and she felt a rush of both elatedness and anxiety. She furtively opened it and looked around. The room was cluttered with so many things, from bird cages to books. Hermione marveled at the huge amount of miscellaneous in the room. Then another thing dawned on her. The room was not supposed to accessible whilst it was being used for other purposes so how was she in it now? Yes, she wished to see Draco but Draco was using it for his own purposes. Maybe there were loopholes in the rules...

"Granger?" It was Draco. He was pale, paler than usual and his eyes were red and sore looking, with dark circles under them. His hair was standing up on end as if he had been running his hands through his hair. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. Hermione got the impression that he hadn't slept in days. She felt a little silly making such an effort now.

She looked at him with apprehension, trying to work out what he was thinking. He was wearing a look of confusion and shock. "How the fuck did you get in here, Granger?" he exclaimed.

She took a few steps closer so that they were little less than a metre apart. "I-" she whispered, "I wanted it."

"You wanted it?" he replied with a sneer.

Not good. Not good at all, she thought to herself. That sneer could not be good. She wanted to just leave but she also knew that if she did, she would regret it deeply. "Yes," she replied. "I wanted you." She slid closer to him so that she was a mere arm's length away from him.

He took a step backwards and frowned at her. Better than a sneer, Hermione thought. "Me? You _wanted _me? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she said, "that-" she stopped. What did it mean?

"Well?" Draco prompted, arching an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching, threatening to become a cruel smirk.

Hermione sighed. "You know what it means, Draco."

"Well, well, well," Draco chuckled, "old Granger has a crush. This is interesting."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger. "Draco!" she snapped, stamping her foot. "Will you grow up, you bastard?"

Draco smirked arrogantly. He looks so sexy, Hermione found herself thinking. "Now, now, Granger. No need to get so feisty. We should leave that for later," he grinned.

Hermione looked up at him, shocked. He was hitting on her. This was happening!

He moved closer to her and grabbed the knot of her tie, his hand brushing against his cleavage. Hermione tingled all over at his slight touch. She felt aroused. She stared up into his grey eyes and felt her stomach melt. She wanted him; she wanted him so much. She wanted to just press her body against his and have him, have him inside of her but she knew she had to be patient, to keep the mood.

He grinned and spread his hand over her chest, applying a small amount of pressure with his fingertips. Hermione stopped breathing at his touch and closed the distance between them, pressing her body against his. Draco wrapped his arms around her and Hermione did the same in turn. "Granger," Draco whispered.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed. She moved her head upwards and looked into his eyes, he saw her hunger mirrored in his. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He moved his head forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Hermione's lips prickled with the soft moist of his. She opened her mouth slightly and they locked lips.

Draco moved his hands so that he had one on Hermione's small waist and one on her neck. Hermione placed a hand on the back of his head and another on his lower back. Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and she swirled hers around his. She had never done this before but it felt natural. It felt so right yet shouldn't it feel wrong, to make out with an enemy? Though he probably could hardly be called an _enemy _now. She pushed herself against him even more, so that she could feel the rise and fall of his breaths. She wanted him so, so much. She pressed their lips together even harder and their tongues fought against each other, pushing firmly against eachother while whirling around passionately.

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and, maintaining their lip-lock and breathing heavily, walked him over the a cluttered table. She leaned him against it and continued to kiss him, fast and hard. They were both breathing fast, their bodies one. Her hands moved wildly around his chest and his hands held her under her armpits, his thumbs stroking the sides of her breasts.

Hermione couldn't wait a moment longer. She pushed away from him and tore at his shirt, ripping off the buttons until his chest was exposed. It was smooth and hairless, just how she'd imagined. She liked that. She ran her hands up and down his soft, smooth, bare skin. Draco was gasping and Hermione looked down to see a bulge in his trousers. She took a small step back, staring at it and grinning.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Yes," Draco gasped, staring at her desperately.

"And you want me now, don't you?"

Draco nodded.

"I didn't hear you," Hermione teased.

"Yes!" Draco croaked.

"Then take me," she said. "Take me right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco looked a little surprised and no wonder, Hermione was surprised too. A few months ago, she wouldn't have dared imagine this, she was rather innocent previously but it was him, all him. Draco had made her this way and she didn't mind. She liked this feeling, this feeling of power and control, of seeing Draco leaning on the desk, looking up at her with expectant and pleading eyes.

After a second of surprise, Draco stood up and unbuttoned Hermione's shirt. As he pulled it off, he pressed his lips against hers. He began to kiss her passionately whilst unfastening her bra strap. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and flicked it around her mouth, his tongue darting around exploringly, feeling every inch of her mouth. He removed her bra and squeezed her breasts, causing Hermione to feel a rush of pleasure and she nibbled his lower lip erotically.

Draco turned 180 degrees and sweeping an arm across the desk, removed all of the clutter from it. He lifted Hermione and she wrapped her legs around him, their bare chests pressed together and he sat her on top of the desk.

As they kissed amorously, Hermione leaned down slightly and reached her arms towards his crotch. Her hands brushed his erect penis and then found the buckle of his belt. She fiddled with it until it came undone. Draco slipped out of his trousers and Hermione broke the lip-lock and jumped down from the desk. She leaned down so that her head was inched away from his crotch and slid his boxers down his legs and he stepped out of them.

She took the shaft of his penis in one hand and slowly licked the tip. Draco shuddered with arousal and his penis stiffened.

(Chapter not yet finished and will be updated tomorrow - 09/09/13)


End file.
